wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lilly/Gallery
Gallery Original AUS airing YummyYummy(1998)229.jpg|Greg introducing "Havenu Shalom Alechem" YummyYummy(1998)230.jpg|Greg saying "Hello" in Italian YummyYummy(1998)231.jpg|Murray YummyYummy(1998)232.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles YummyYummy(1998)233.jpg|The Other Wiggles YummyYummy(1998)234.jpg|The Wiggles standing on platforms YummyYummy(1998)235.jpg|"Havenu Shalom Alechem" File:HavenuShalomAlechemtitlecard1.png File:HavenuShalomAlechemtitlecard2.png File:HavenuShalomAlechemtitlecard2.jpg|Title card File:HavenuShalomAlechemtitlecard5.png HavenuShalomAlechemtitlecard3.png GregSingingHavenuShalomAlechem.jpg|Greg singing TheHavenuShalomAlechemDancers.jpg|The Havenu Shalom Alechem dancers RhiannahKitchinginYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Rhiannah File:YummyYummy(1998)238.png LarissaWrightinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Larissa File:YummyYummy(1998)241.png File:YummyYummy(1998)242.png KristenKnoxinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Kristen ElyssaDawsoninYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Elyssa File:YummyYummy(1998)245.png File:YummyYummy(1998)246.png File:YummyYummy(1998)247.png File:YummyYummy(1998)248.png Anthony'sFriendBlockTransition.jpg|Block transition File:KaztheCatOpening1.png File:KaztheCatOpening2.png File:KaztheCatOpening3.png File:KaztheCatOpening4.png File:KaztheCatThemeSong.jpg|Kaz the Cat File:TheBall1.png|Kaz and Carolyn File:TheBall2.png File:TheBall3.png|Kaz, Max, and Carolyn File:TheBall4.png|Max File:TheBall5.png|Carolyn holding an invitation of the ball File:TheBall6.png File:TheBall7.png File:TheBall8.png Anthony'sFriendFlowerTransition.jpg|Flower transition File:TheWigglesTVSeries1WigglehouseOpening1.png|Red bird and Wigglehouse File:TheWigglesTVSeries1WigglehouseOpening2.png|Wigglehouse File:TheWigglesTVSeries1WigglehouseOpening3.png|The Big Red Car and Wigglehouse File:TVSeries1-WigglehouseSegmentIntro.jpg|Wigglehouse in the TV Series File:Lilly2.jpg File:Lilly3.jpg File:GreginLilly.jpg|Greg File:TheWigglesinLilly.jpg|The Wiggles cleaning up Wigglehouse File:JeffinLilly.jpg|Jeff File:Lilly6.jpg|Anthony File:Lilly7.jpg|Rubber Duck File:GregandAnthonyinLilly.jpg|Greg and Anthony File:Lilly9.jpg|Anthony hiding duck File:JeffandAnthonyintheMirror.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in the mirror File:TheNonrealisticWigglesintheMirror.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles File:GregandAnthonyintheMirror.jpg|Greg and Anthony in the mirror File:Lilly10.jpg|The Wiggles Checking their hair (Ding Dong! - Doorbell) File:LillyLavender.jpg|Lilly Lavender File:WigglehouseDoorinLilly.jpg|''"Who goes there?"'' File:Lilly,NikiandWigglehouseDoor.jpg|Lilly, Niki and Wigglehouse Door File:LillyandNiki.jpg|Lilly and Niki File:Lilly15.jpg File:Lilly16.jpg File:Lilly17.jpg File:Lilly18.jpg|''"Test, schmest! Open up, you boul-door before I become unhinged!"'' File:Lilly19.jpg File:TheNonrealisticWigglesinLilly.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles AnthonyandMurrayinLilly.jpg|Anthony and Murray File:TheOtherWigglesinLilly.jpg|The Other Wiggles File:Lilly.jpg|Greg, Lilly and her assistant File:Lilly21.jpg File:Lilly22.jpg File:Lilly23.jpg File:MurrayinLilly.jpg|Murray Crushing Over Lilly GregandLilly.jpg|Greg and Lilly File:Lilly25.jpg File:Lilly26.jpg File:Lilly27.jpg File:Lilly28.jpg File:Lilly29.jpg File:Lilly30.jpg File:Lilly31.jpg File:Lilly32.jpg TheAwakeWiggles,LillyandNiki.jpg|The Awake Wiggles, Lilly and Niki File:Lilly34.jpg File:Lilly35.jpg File:AnthonyinLilly.jpg|Anthony File:Lilly37.jpg|Jeff File:Lilly38.jpg|Greg File:MurrayinLilly.jpg|Murray File:Lilly39.jpg File:Lilly40.jpg File:Lilly41.jpg File:Lilly42.jpg File:Lilly-WigglyTrivia.jpg|"What will they do to impress her?" File:Lilly43.jpg File:Lilly44.jpg File:Lilly45.jpg|The Awake Wiggles, Lilly, and her assistant File:TheUnforgottenWiggles,LillyandherAssistant.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles, Lilly and Niki Anthony'sCatapultAppleTreeinTVSeries1-2.jpg|Anthony's Catapult Apple Tree File:Lilly46.jpg|Anthony pulling the rope File:Lilly47.jpg|Anthony covered with water File:Lilly48.jpg|Anthony Catching Apple File:Lilly49.jpg File:Lilly50.jpg|Jeff File:JeffSleepinginLilly.jpg|Jeff Sleeping File:Lilly52.jpg File:Lilly53.jpg Lilly54.jpg|Magic Greg File:Lilly55.jpg|Sunflowers File:GregPerforminghisMagicinLilly.png|Greg performing his magic File:FrankinLilly.jpg|Frank File:Lilly57.jpg|''"Oops."'' File:Lilly58.jpg Lilly59.jpg|Greg giving Murray his Red Starry Guitar GregandMurrayinLilly.jpg|''"Murray, here's your chance to be Lilly Lavender's lead man. Here's your guitar. Go on show them what you can do."'' MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinLilly.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar File:Lilly61.jpg File:Lilly62.jpg File:Lilly63.jpg File:Lilly64.jpg File:Lilly65.jpg File:Lilly66.jpg TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinLilly.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword File:Lilly67.jpg File:Lilly68.jpg File:CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninLilly.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down File:Lilly69.jpg File:Lilly70.jpg File:CaptainFeatherswordinLilly.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:Lilly72.jpg File:Lilly73.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:Lilly74.jpg File:Lilly'sAssistant.jpg|Niki File:TheWigglesandLilly'sAssistant.jpg|The Wiggles and Niki File:Lilly76.jpg|''"See ya."'' Lilly77.jpg|The Wiggles shrugs. Anthony'sFriendStarTransition.jpg|Star transition File:JoannieWorksWithOneHammer1998Prologue(Unedited).png File:YummyYummy(1998)133.jpg|Christopher, Dominic, Anthony, Ceili, and Thomas File:YummyYummy(1998)134.png File:YummyYummy(1998)135.png File:YummyYummy(1998)136.png File:YummyYummy(1998)137.png File:YummyYummy(1998)138.png File:YummyYummy(1998)139.jpg File:JoannieWorksWithOneHammertitlecard1.png File:JoannieWorksWithOneHammertitlecard2.jpg|Joannie Works With One Hammer File:JoannieWorksWithOneHammertitlecard3.png|Clare File:YummyYummy(1998)140.png File:YummyYummy(1998)141.jpg|Joseph File:YummyYummy(1998)142.png File:YummyYummy(1998)143.jpg File:YummyYummy(1998)144.png File:YummyYummy(1998)145.png File:YummyYummy(1998)146.png File:YummyYummy(1998)147.png File:YummyYummy(1998)148.png File:YummyYummy(1998)149.png FoodmanPaintRollTransition.jpg|Paint roll transition File:HenrytheOctopusSegmentOpening1.jpg|Puppet Henry in his octo-mobile File:HenrytheOctopusSegmentOpening2.png File:HenrytheOctopusSegmentOpening3.png File:HenrytheOctopusSegmentOpening4.png Image:TVSeries1-HenrytheOctopusPuppetShowIntro.jpg File:TheUnderwaterBigBandinLilly.jpg|The Underwater Big Band PuppetHenryinLilly.jpg|Henry talking about his hat JacquesinLilly.jpg|Jacques TheCatfishBrothersinLilly.jpg|The Catfish Brothers TheYellowFishette.jpg|Yellow Fishette JacquesandTheCatfishBrothers.jpg|Jacques and the Catfish Brothers IWannaDanceWithTheClams.jpg|"I Wanna Dance with the Clams" HenryandTheCatfishBrothers.jpg|Henry and the Catfish Brothers TheFishettesinLilly.jpg|The Fishettes HenryandTheFishettes.jpg|Henry and the Fishettes TominLilly.jpg|Tom the Purple Trout TheHatParade.jpg|Henry and his band having a hat parade SeahorseWearingaBowlerHat.jpg|Seahorse wearing a bowler hat File:CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShowOpening1.png File:CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShowOpening2.png File:CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShowOpening3.png File:CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShowOpening4.jpg|The Five Captain Featherswords File:CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShowOpening5.jpg|Captain Feathersword in opening sequence File:CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShowOpening6.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword in opening sequence File:CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShowOpening7.jpg|Captain Feathersword chasing Wags Image:TVSeries1-CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShowIntro.jpg File:PicnicatPiratePark1.png|Pirate Park PicnicatPiratePark.jpg|Captain having a picnic at Pirate Park PicnicatPiratePark3.jpg PicnicatPiratePark4.jpg|Wags and Captain PicnicatPiratePark5.jpg PicnicatPiratePark6.jpg PicnicatPiratePark7.jpg PicnicatPiratePark8.jpg PicnicatPiratePark9.jpg PicnicatPiratePark10.jpg|Wags WheneverIHearThisMusic-1998.jpg|The Wiggles WheneverIHearThisMusicTVSeries1titlecard1.png WheneverIHearThisMusicTVSeries1titlecard2.png WheneverIHearThisMusicTVSeries1titlecard3.jpg|Whenever I Hear This Music WheneverIHearThisMusicTVSeries1titlecard4.png File:WiggleTime(1998)218.png File:WiggleTime(1998)219.png File:WiggleTime(1998)220.png File:WiggleTime(1998)221.png File:WiggleTime(1998)222.png WiggleTime(1998)223.jpg|The Wiggles turning their heads File:WiggleTime(1998)224.png File:WiggleTime(1998)225.png File:WiggleTime(1998)226.png File:WiggleTime(1998)227.png File:WiggleTime(1998)228.png File:WiggleTime(1998)229.png File:WiggleTime(1998)230.png File:BuildingBlocksDogPawprintsTransition.png|Dog Pawprints transition File:BuildingBlocksendcredits1.jpg|The Wiggles hanging up their shirts File:BuildingBlocksendcredits2.jpg|Wags stealing the pink towel File:BuildingBlocksendcredits3.png|Wags and the Wiggles File:BuildingBlocksendcredits4.png|The end credits File:BuildingBlocksendcredits5.png File:BuildingBlocksendcredits6.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword File:BuildingBlocksendcredits7.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:BuildingBlocksendcredits8.jpg|Wiggly Clothesline File:BuildingBlocksendcredits9.jpg|Officer Beaples File:BuildingBlocksendcredits10.jpg File:BuildingBlocksendcredits11.png File:BuildingBlocksendcredits12.png File:BuildingBlocksendcredits13.jpg File:BuildingBlocksendcredits14.png File:BuildingBlocksendcredits15.png File:BuildingBlocksendcredits16.png File:BuildingBlocksendcredits17.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group and Officer Beaples File:BuildingBlocksendcredits18.jpg File:BuildingBlocksendcredits19.jpg File:BuildingBlocksendcredits20.jpg File:BuildingBlocksendcredits21.jpg|Jeff and Anthony File:BuildingBlocksendcredits22.png File:BuildingBlocksendcredits23.png File:BuildingBlocksendcredits24.jpg|Henry File:BuildingBlocksendcredits25.jpg File:BuildingBlocksendcredits26.jpg|Dorothy and Henry File:BuildingBlocksendcredits27.png File:BuildingBlocksendcredits28.jpg BuildingBlocksEpilogue.png GregandJeffinThePinkTowelChase.jpg|Greg and Jeff File:BuildingBlocksendboard1.jpg|Officer Beaples, Captain, and Henry File:BuildingBlocksendboard2.jpg|Captain, Henry, and Dorothy File:BuildingBlocksendboard.jpg|Dorothy File:Wiggledance!Opening1.png|Emma Ryan painting The Wiggles logo File:Wiggledance!Opening2.jpg File:Wiggledance!Opening3.png File:Wiggledance!Opening4.png File:Wiggledance!Opening5.jpg|The Wiggles Logo Later airings File:Lilly(School)1.png File:Lilly(School)2.png File:Lilly(School)3.jpg File:Lilly(School)4.png File:Lilly(School)5.png File:Lilly(School)6.png File:Lilly(School)7.png File:Lilly(School)8.png File:Lilly(School)9.png File:Lilly(School)10.png File:Lilly(School)11.png File:Lilly(School)12.png File:Lilly(School)13.png File:Lilly(School)14.png|Thomas, James, and Percy on a backpack File:Lilly(School)15.png File:Lilly(School)16.png File:Lilly(School)17.png File:Lilly(School)18.png File:Lilly(School)19.png File:Lilly(School)20.png File:Lilly(School)21.png File:Lilly(School)22.png Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 1 Galleries Category:1998 Category:1998 Episode Galleries